The Lovely Sofia: House of Anubis
by fandggf3026
Summary: There are two new girls in the anubis house and they are best friends. Read about how they struggle through loves, schoolwork and some intense drama. NOT A MYSTERY STORY! Will mostly be Jerome X OC Some OCXFabian T for language and snogging
1. Sofia Lenning and New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from House of Anubis. I only own Sofia!**

***The story is set in the beginning of the year and Nina is already there but is NOT going out with Fabian. Sorry Fabina lovers.*  
**Sofia Lenning

Age-15

Nationality- British

Appearance- Medium length dirty blonde hair with slight curls. She is 5'2 and short for her age. She has soft blue-green eyes and a medium sized body(not fat, but not too skinny).

Description- Shy around new people, but when you get to know her, she is the best friend you will have.

Sofia POV

_Almost there,_ I thought as the car approached the school. My mum was kind enough to drive me, because my old boarding school was pretty close to this one. I already knew what house I was in: Anubis. When I came for orientation they gave me all the information I needed. The best part of a new school is that I get to go here with my best friend who, unfortunately, could not come to the school until tomorrow.

"Are you excited, honey?" My mum asked.

"Mum, you have no idea!"

She chuckled as we pulled up to Anubis House. I stepped out of the car to get my bags from the trunk. I kissed my mum goodbye and she drove away with a small wave from me. You would think she may get more emotional, but I was just at a different boarding school so we were used saying goodbyes. I knocked on the front door and a woman with tender eyes and a caring smile opened the door.

"Hello! You must be Sofia! Oh, how lovely to meet you. I'm Trudy, your house mom and I will be here whenever you need me."

"Nice to meet you too, Trudy."

"Oh, come in come in! Let's get inside and I will tell you all about the school."

I nodded and followed her into the house. I looked around me and it was quite a nice place. I saw a girl with long blonde hair run up the stairs, muttering,"WWVBD,WWVBD,WWVBD..". She was almost at the top of the stairs when she noticed me.

"Oh hi!" she said," are you the new transfer student?"

"Yes," I replied shyly.

"Well, welcome to the house of Anubis! By the way, I'm Amber. What's your name?"

"I'm Sofia."

"Wait, isn't there supposed to be two of you?"

I chuckled,"Yes, my best friend is coming tomorrow."

"That's nice. Guess I'll meet her tomorrow. I'll talk to you later, Sofia."

I smiled. At least now I know someone. Trudy took me upstairs to show me where the girls' rooms are and where I would be staying.

"Alright, Hun,this is your room," she said sweetly.

"Thank you," I said politely," Do you happen to know who I am sharing with?"

"I believe it's your friend that will be here tomorrow. So, I will let you get your stuff organized and I will have Amber call you down when supper is ready. Then, you can meet the rest of your housemates."

She closed the door as she left and I looked around the room. There were two beds on opposite sides of the walls. It had two closets and a dresser with a mirror on it. There was also two small tables with a drawer and lamp by each beds were already made so I started to unpack and organize my clothes. I put my bags and purses on the hooks and my shoes on the bottom. Once they were all in the dresser, I got all of my bathroom 'supplies'(shampoo,body wash, brush, etc.) in one bag and put it in the drawer of my nightable. By the time I was finished with all that I was pretty tired. I plopped down on my bed and took out my iPod. I listened to about 3 songs before someone knocked on the door.

"Sofia? It's time for supper,"called Amber from outside the room.

I opened the door and gave her a nervous smile. Sure, I was already friends with her, but what about everyone else? Good thing school starts tomorrow; I'll know some people on my first day. We walked downstairs and into the dining room where 8 teenagers were already sitting down and talking. They fell silent as I followed Amber through the doorway.

"Guys, this is Sofia. Her friend is coming tomorrow," Amber announced.

Amber pointed at people around the table. She pointed to a girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Nina. Next to Nina was a boy with dark skin, whom Amber called Alfie. After Alfie was Mara, a girl with short brown hair and after Mara was a boy Amber called Jerome. Jerome had messed up,wild blonde hair and looked tall, even though he was sitting down. I studied Jerome's face then I noticed his piecing blue eyes. They met my gaze and I turned away quickly onto the next person. It was Patricia,Fabian,Mick and then finally Joy. Patricia was a tough looking girl with red streaks in her dark brown hair. Fabian was an innocent looking guy with short brown hair. Mick had short blonde hair and looked like he was built to play sports. Joy had fair skin with plain brown hair. There were two open seats; one next to Mick and one next to Mara. I took the seat next to Mara and Amber took the seat next to Mick.

Everyone was silently eating for a minute until Alfie said,"Hey Sofia? Do you believe in aliens?"

I gave him a questioning look and Fabian explained,"Don't mind Alfie, he's obsessed with aliens."

I grinned and nodded. Nina then asked a normal question," Did you get your class schedule yet?"

"Yes," I replied to the American," I am in room 115 for home room."

"Me too!" squealed Amber," Yay! So me, you, Jerome and Alfie are all in home room together. At least I have someone sane to keep me occupied when I'm not with my Boo." She looked over at Mick.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. After dinner, I headed back upstairs to pack my stuff for school tomorrow. While I organized my backpack, I thought about Jerome and my stomach leaped. Why am I feeling like this? I don't even know him. Oh well, I'll have plenty of time to get to know everyone. I then changed into my pajamas and set my alarm clock. I brushed my teeth and said good night to everyone. I slipped into bed and fell asleep dreaming about whatsurprises await me tomorrow.

**Authors note: THIS IS IMPORTANT. I need and OC for Sofias best friend and I'm turning to you guys for help! Please include her name, appearance, description and her age will be 15 and feel free to include anyhting else you want! The winner will get their OC in the story and their name will be mentioned in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**~Lizzy and Mellen**


	2. Isabella Quimby and The First Day

**Ok, I'm sorry I didn't update for a while but I (Liz) got an amazing boyfriend! Anyway, special thanks to z3stygurl97, monkeysrule99 and anubissibuna for your OCs! They were super hard to chose from. Oh, and I don't own anything from HOA. This is monkeysrule99's OC but I made some changes to fit the story better. Thanks for reviewing!**

Isabella Quimby

Age-15

Nationality- British

Appearance-Has chocolate brown hair that falls to her waist. Blue eyes and is 5'3(only 2 inches taller than Sofia. Is kind of skinny, but she has some curves.

Description-almost always happy. Is very optimistic and tends to loosen people up. She would be the crazy one to suggest taking a walk while it's raining. She can't sit still and she loves music. She likes being free so she wanted to come to a boarding school**[****to monkeysrule99, you see what I did there? Ok? Ok!]**. Sofia is very protective over her and loves her like a sister.

Sofia POV

I stretched my back as I leaned up out of bed. It was 5:50 but my alarm doesn't go off until six so I decided to take a shower. I brought my shower supplies and my clothes into the bathroom and turned on the water. I leaned down to open the bottom cabinet of the small dresser and saw the other girls' shower supplies in there with their names on their bags.

"After my shower, I'll put my stuff in there," I thought.

I took off my pajamas and jumped in the shower. After making sure I smell like vanilla rose(my shampoo and body wash smell) I wrapped a fluffy while towel around my body and stepped out of the shower. I slipped on my uniform and put my hair up in a french braid.**  
**

I walked down the stairs to be welcomed by the sweet smell of fresh waffles.

"Mmmm, thanks Trudy," I told the kind woman as I sat down to start eating.

"No problem, Sofia."

"Um, Trudy, do you know if the other new girl, Isabella, is here yet?"

"Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you. Isabella is here and went to see the campus, she told me to tell you that she put her stuff in your room."

My eyes widened as I scrambled to finish my waffles and I run upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my bag.

Jerome POV

"Just admit it mate, you like her," my annoying best friend said for what felt like the millionth time.

"I barely met the girl, Alfie, geez," I groaned.

Alfie just laughed and muttered something that sounded like,'...love at first sight..'. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. Alfie and I headed upstairs to get some breakfast. When we got up there I stopped at the bottom of the girls staircase, wondering if Sofia left yet. I started walking into the dining room when I heard someone trip and fall down the stairs. I turned around to see the small girl whom occupied most of my thoughts last night. She tumbled down and right into my legs, almost knocking me over. She looked up at me and blushed furiously. I chuckled as I helped her up.

"I'm so sorry! It's Jerome, right?" she asked in her angelic voice. _'No! You can't like her. You don't even know her. Although she is very pretty.. No! Snap out of it! You are Jerome Clarke, you can get any girl in the school what makes her so special? Well..'_

I was so involved in fighting my subconscious that I almost forgot to answer her question.

"Uh, y-yeah," I stuttered. Why am I so freakin' nervous around this girl? She probably thinks I'm a loser now. Oh well, later I'll charm her later and she won't be able to help falling for me.

She just smiled at me nervously as she said,"Well thanks for breaking my fall. I'll see you in home room."

Oh, yeah! I have home room with her. But where was she going so early before classes? Oh well. Alfie nudged me with his elbow and winked. I rolled my eyes and shoved him into his chair to eat.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Huh?" I looked up from my plate to see Alfie staring at me,"Plan for what?"

He sighed,"Oh, Jerome my dear friend, you obviously have some sort of plan to get Miss New Girl in your grasp."

I almost choked on my orange juice I had just poured. "What?" I asked him.

"You heard me."

I didn't answer him, but Alfie realized he had won this round. I didn't have an answer for him because, before he rudely interrupted my thinking process, I was forming a plan to do exactly that.

Isabella POV

I can't wait to see 'Fia! I wonder where she is. I glanced at my schedule and saw my home room was in class 127. Maybe there will be some cute boys in my class! Probably not Sofia though, I think she's in room 114 or 115. Oh well I just can't wait to see her! I turned around to see Sofia running towards me. I ran into her hug and started jumping up and down.

"Hey, Bells! I'm so excited!"

"Me too, Fi."

I couldn't stop smiling; I was finally at the school of my dreams with my best friend! Could things get any better? We compared schedules and she told me that all but three of our other housemates were in that class. She also told me about this boy named Fabian who desperately needed to loosen up. Lucky for him, that's my specialty! We talked about girly Amber, smarty Mara, weird but funny Alfie, American Nina, rebel Patricia, sporty Mick and,according to Sofia, cute Jerome.

"Ohh, somebody has a crush! Somebody has a crush," I teased as we walked to the school building.

She blushed, but kept quiet. I smiled triumphantly, she definately has a crush on this Jerome kid. We walked to our separate classes in silence, too stunned by the size of the school to say anything.

_'This is gonna be an interesting year,' _I thought to myself.

**Thanks for reading! Btw, reviews make me write faster! ;) **

**~Liz + Mel**


	3. Homerooms

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for Sofia and Isabella. I didn't come up with Isabella , monkeysrule99 did. So, if you guys have any suggestions, just let me know. Thanks!**

Jerome POV -home room

Walking into homeroom, I scanned the class for the beautiful girl that I met just yesterday. I couldn't find her, so I took my usual seat next to Alfie. This kid would not shut up about me and Sofia! I need to prank him. Nothing too bad because he's gonna help me with getting my girl, but something. Wait. My girl? I barely know her, I can't call her MY girl. We said no more than 4 words to each other! Whatever.

"Ok, class take your seats," the boring teacher droned. Everyone sat down and we started copying notes. Five minutes before the bell, my pen "fell" off of my desk and as I bent down to pick it up, I tied Alfie's shoelaces to his chair. I smirked then sat back up. I saw Sofia turn to look at me and she blushed. She noticed Alfie's shoes and gave me a questioning look. I smirked and nodded. As she turned back around,rolling her eyes and grinning, I noticed something. Why did she turn around in the first place? Was she checking me out? Damn,she's beautiful. Her curly blonde hair falls perfectly around her flawless complexion and her green-blue eyes look like the ocean. Blimey, those eyes. I was so distracted from thinking about Sofia that I didn't even realize the bell rung. I stuffed my pen and book into my bag, stood up and stared at Sofia, sauntering out of the room, not aware of me watching her.

"So, mate, are you gonna pull a classic Jerome on this girl?" Alfie asked. This question kind of pissed me off because it's proving that I'm a player. But,for some reason, this girl seems...different. Innocent and delicate. And I definately did NOT want to be the one to break her.

As much as that irritated me, I said nothing because he started standing up.

"AHH!" Alfie yelped as he fell off his chair, along with his book bag. Sofia had stopped at the door to witness my prank and, surprisingly, was smiling. But not just general smiling. No, she was smiling at me. She looked me straight in the eye and smiled. I just stood there, probably looking like an idiot, not knowing what to say or do. So I helped Alfie up,while chuckling, and he untied his shoes. I looked back at the door where Sofia was standing, only to find that she already left.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. But apparently I wasn't quiet enough because Alfie looked up at me.

"What? Are you upset you didn't get to snog the new girl before she left?" Alfie questioned, raising his eyebrows and laughing.

I rolled my eyes, when he said, "You still didn't answer my question. Are you gonna snog her a little, then dump her for some other chick?"

I glared at Alfie but asked, "Am I really that bad ?"

"Yep, sorry,mate. But you're Jerome Clarke! That's what you do! You get around, possibly breaking a few hearts while you're at it, and you have some fun. You only live once, right?"

"Yeah, sure," I heard myself mumble. We walked to our lockers through the mess of anxious students and I noticed Sofia struggling to hold onto her new books and find her locker. I quickly got my books and slammed my locker door shut.

"Good luck, mate," Alfie whispered as I made a beeline for the new girl.

I strutted up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face me and I was mesmorized by her beautiful eyes but I quickly snapped out of it.

"Need some help? Sofia, isn't it?" I asked even though I already knew her name.

"Yeah, thanks,"she blushed as I took some of her books,"and you are?"

"Jerome Clarke at your service,"I did a chivalrous bow(like the knights) and she laughed.

"Oh yeah, I kinda fell into you at the house," she said, remembering the embarrassment of falling down the stairs.

After that we were both quiet as we found her locker; it was 5 lockers down from mine and 3 down from Alfie's.

"Thanks for helping me but I have to go meet my friend,"she said gazing at the tiled floor.

"Anytime, Sofia," I focused my eyes on hers and gave her my signature smile. She blushed, then quickly shut her locker and turned around, only to be knocked over by an energetic girl with brown hair who was screaming,"FIA!" while running to hug her. Luckily I caught Sofia before she hit the ground and the other girl steadied herself before she could tumble over too.

"I'm guessing this is your friend?" I chuckled knowingly,pulling up Sofia.

"Yep!" the other girl stated," I'm Bella and Sofia is my absolute best friend in the entire world! But we have to go so bye!"

"Thanks for catching me again," Sofia whispered before being dragged off by her best friend.

I smirked and walked to my next class. That girl was so sweet, how could I ever hurt her? Why would Alfie even mention that? I swear, sometimes that kid makes it seem like he WANTS to be pranked. I have a feeling that my thoughts from now on would mostly be Sofia-based. Like how soft her skin felt when I caught her, how her cheeks burn up all the time. Her fancy braid. Her ocean-like eyes. Her perfect figure. Everything about her seems to be .PERFECT. But I bet if someone even mentioned her being a little pretty, an understatement, she would probably deny it. Oh well, she's gorgeous and I want her to be mine. I could care less anymore about Alfie's teasing. There is something about her that is special.

Fabian POV - home room(same time, different room)

I was sitting at my desk, waiting for the teacher to come in the room,when a girl I've never seen before walks in. She is beautiful! She has silky brown hair and deep chocolatly brown eyes and she was smiling for no reason whatsoever. Her smile was dazzling. Her teeth were perfectly straight and her plush lips were a slightly Darker red than most peoples'. I'm not going to deny it, I wanna get to know this girl. Before she sat down the teacher came in.

"Oh, you must be our new student," the teacher said,"would you like to introduce youself to the class?"

"Surely!", the overly energetic girl exclaimed," I'm Isabella Quimby, but you can call me Bella."

"Ok, Isabella," the teacher said, obviously ignoring her last comment," you can sit yourself next to ."

Oh my god! She was really gonna sit next to me? How do I look?(me:sounds like something Amber would say, eh Fabian? Fabian: Shut up.) She plopped her stuff down on the desk and smiled at me.

"Hi!" she said," what's your name?"

"Hi-i I'm F-Fabian,"I managed to stutter.

"Oh,so _you're _fabian,"she said, thinking," my friend Sofia told me about you. I assume you know her?"

"Yeah, she's in Anubis house with me."

"So am I!" she yelled a little too loud, causing the teacher to turn around and look at her. Bella just gave her a cheeky grin. "I think I know everyone's name in the house, since Fia told me. Nina, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Mick, Patricia,Jerome and you. Am I right?"

"Yeah, for the most part, but you forgot Joy."

Before she could respond the teacher turned around again to shush us.

I spent most of home room just staring at Bella's beauty and when the bell rang I jumped, obviously pre-occupied.

**Sorry, bad place to end it, I know but I have a bad case of writers block! I need some inspiration. Pretty please!**

**~ mel and liz**


	4. Jealousy,lunch and the library

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from House of Anubis. I just own Sofia. And monkeysrule99 owns Bella.**

Bella POV

"Um, Fabian, are you okay? Did the bell scare you that much?" I asked, jokingly.

He laughed nervously and gave me a shy smile. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled widely. Fabian was VERY cute and acted just like Sofia! I know how to loosen her up, could this guy be much different? I'll work on it.

I got up to leave and Fabian just stared at me. But not in a creepy way. In a sweet,admiring way. Just like Fia does when she likes someone! I can always tell when she does because she steals glances at them nonstop; sometimes she stares, trying to be discreet. So does this mean Fabian likes me? Woah. *end of all homerooms*

Skip to lunch-No POV

Everyone from Anubis house sat at the same table so it was easy for Sofia to spot. By the time lunch came it started to rain so everybody who had this lunch period was eating inside. When Sofia got to the table she looked around at the faces she learned just yesterday but couldn't seem to find the one of her best friend.

"Has anyone seen Bella?" she asked. They all shook their heads no except for Fabian who was blushing madly at the sound of Bella's name.

Sofia sighed and gazed at the window. It was now pouring. Then the obvious thought came to her. She grabbed her jacket, plopped down her school bag and bolted out the doors, leaving everyone wondering where she went.

Sofia wondered around aimlessly in the rain until she found Bella sitting under a tree, eating her lunch.

"Bells!" Sofia yelled when she finally found her, "why are you eating lunch in the rain again? Don't you remember? You got sick last time."

"Oh calm down, Fia! You're always overreacting. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll come inside and eat with you," Bella responded.

As they walked back, Sofia gave Bella her jacket even though, with her tiny figure, she probably needed it more than Bella. By the time they got there, Bella was recovered, even though she said she didn't feel cold in the first place, and Fia was chilled to the bone. They made their way over to the Anubis table and sat down. Bella sat in between Fabian and Patricia while Sofia sat between Jerome and Joy. Everyone stopped talking as they looked at the girls, one freezing and the other hopelessly optimistic, sat down.

"What've you girls been up to?" Mick asked with curiosity.

"I was pleasantly eating my lunch under a nice oak tree, then Fia comes out of nowhere, gives me her jacket and says I'm going to get sick again from eating in the rain."

"Okay,first of all y-you have n-no way of telling that's an oak tree," Sofia half whispered half shivered.

Jerome quickly noticed this and looked at her fragile freezing hands. It would be so easy to just hold them and hug her and keep her warm. But, instead, he wrapped his dry coat around her chattering shoulders. She looked up into his ice blue eyes and smiled sweetly. He smiled back at her gaining a suspious look from Bella.

As they left the lunch room Bella cornered Sofia. She had just gave Jerome back his jacket and was smiling like an idiot. Bella questioned her but there was nothing to tell. Yet.

Joy POV(walking with Patricia to class after lunch)

"Did you see how she just plopped herself down right next to him, basically shoving me away?" I vented to my best friend.

"Um,Joy? First of all, Sofia didn't shove you at all. Second, Sofia doesn't even like Jerome. And third, since when are you and Jerome a thing?" Patricia asked, surprised.

"Since forever, Patricia!" I replied with a 'duh' tone in my voice," Anyway, she will not, and I mean not, take away my man. Its obvious she likes him. Look at the way she stares at him when he's not looking. But I mean, it's obvious he likes me. Can't you just tell by how he looks at me and talks about me?"

"Uhh, no."

I just glared at her and walked into the classroom, not bothering to sit next to her. I didn't even sit down at all. I walked up to the teacher's desk and asked for a class transfer. I have some work to do.

Jerome POV

This is my one class alone with Sofia. Now's my chance. She was already sitting down when I walked into the room.

"Hey, mate," some bloke whose name I think was Lane said when I walked in.

"Hey," I said absentmindedly.

I smiled when I saw her sitting there, blushing because she's the new girl. I was about to sit down next to her when..

"Jerome!" an annoying voice called.

I turned around to see none other than Joy. Oh great. My one chance to talk to Sofia by herself, and Joy was ruining it by grasping my arm and pulling me into a seat right next to hers.

"Guess what? I switched classes! So now I get to talk to you more!"

"Since when do you want to talk to me more?"

"Forever!"

Oh my god,someone please relieve me from this torture! I stole a glance at Sofia, trying to see if she would look at me but, to my dismay, she was too busy scribbling away in her notebook. I sighed. This was going to be a long class.

Sofia POV

I didn't look up right when Jerome walked in. That would have been too obvious because when i heard him come in, saying hello to some boy, i was blushing. Instead I looked up in time to see Joy hanging all over him. Which is perfectly fine with me. She can do whatever she wants with Jerome. I'm not with him. Even though I want to be,but it's not like I had a shot with him in the first place. A guy like him would never chose to be with a girl like me. He was confident, cute, funny and a gentleman. I'm shy, clumsy, tiny and easily embarassed. I scribbled away in my notebook, pressing my pen into the paper a little harder than nessesary. Why am I getting so upset over this?

*After class*

I rubbed my aching hand. There were so many notes! But I had other things on my mind. The horrid thought of Joy all over Jerome creeped back into my mind. I shuddered. I opened my locker and a note fell out.

_Sofia,_

_I want to talk to you soon. I'd like to be friends and know more about you. Meet me in the library at 4? _

_~ Jerome _

Screw what I said before, I want to be with him so badly. I don't care anymore if I just met him or I'll never stand a chance against Joy, I want to be his. Wait. What if he knows I like him and he just wants to let me down easy, by becoming friends? How did he find out I like him? He probably saw me staring at him. Bella says I do that a lot when I really like a guy. Maybe she told him! I looked at the note again, memorizing the neat handwriting.

"I guess I know what I'm doing at 4," I mumbled to myself.

Jerome POV

There I did it. I left her a note and I hope she will meet me in the library. Then, I'll tell her I like her and see what happens. I never go this far to get a girl. That's how I know that Sofia's special. Usually, when I like a girl, I'm smooth and I just ask her out on the spot and she swoons. But Fia is different. She's clumsy and I find that adorable and she sat next to me at lunch! I might be setting my hopes too high would a girl like her chose to be with a guy like me? She's beautiful, generous(did you see how she gave up her jacket in the pouring rain?) adorably shy. I'm sneaky, cocky and slimy is how my ex-girlfriends describe me. Not slimy like gooey, slimy like I'm hiding something. Oh well. I'll see what happens at 4.

*after all classes- Anubis house*

No POV

Sofia dashed up the stairs as fact as she could without tripping. She made it up to her room and plopped her school bag down on the floor. She laid on her bed and looked at the posters hanging next to her bed. Bella put them up to surprise her. Sofia smiled at her best friend's antics. She always knew how to make her smile. Sofia rolled to a sitting position and put her school bag on the bed next to her. She pulled out the note and smiled. She looked at the clock. Since it was 3:45 and she had no idea where the library was, she decided to get going. But she forgot to put the letter away and she left ot on the bed for her best friend to snoop through and see.

Jerome POV

*3:57- library*

I was pacing back and forth, nervous as hell, waiting for Sofia. Where is she?

"Hi, Jerome."

I looked up to see a pair of green-blue eyes staring at me.

"Hi, Sofia. Do you want to sit?" I asked, gesturing to the table in front of me.

She nodded silently and gave me a soft smile. I pulled out a chair for her and she blushed madly. I chuckled at this, causing her to blush even more. I sat across from her and sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Listen, Sofia, I know I said in the note that I want to be friends but I kinda wanna be more than friends. I know that I might be going to fast and you might not want to but, I like you and I want to spend time with you," I said.

She eyed me carefully before responding with a smile and," I'd like that."

"So how about you meet me tomorrow night after dinner in the living room. Amber's on dishes tomorrow and she usually asks all the girls for help. Whoever's not helping her will probably be finishing homework and I'll make sure the boys don't interrupt."

"Sure. And, just out of curiousity, do you and Joy have a thing?"

"No,"I almost laughed," no we don't."

"You say that like its a bad thing."

"Well when you're around, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with," I spoke truthfully.

She smiled and I took her hand in mine. They were cold and she was shivering. Then she started coughing.

"Giving your jacket up in the pouring rain served you well, didn't it?" I asked sarcastically.

She smirked and replied,"Well, I probably just have a cold. No big deal."

I stood up and walked around the table. Sofia stood too, wondering what I was up to. I hugged her and tried to warm her up, enjoying the hug while doing so. Her hair smells like roses and her small figure fit perfectly against my tall one.

Sofia POV

When he hugged me I was surprised and happy. He smelt like mint and cologne. His body was very warm and comforting.

"Do you feel any warmer?" he whispered into my ear,smiling.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled up at him and he flashed me a big grin.

"I guess I'll see you later," he said to me breaking the hug.

"Or we could walk back to the house together," I suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

I laughed. We walked back together both of us smiling like idiots.

No POV

Little did they know that Joy just heard the whole encounter from behind a bookshelf...

The walk back was pleasant and they both learned a lot about each other. Like Sofia's favorite color is blue and Jerome's is green. They felt on top of the world as Jerome opened the door for Sofia. This may change though, due to an eavesdropping, jealous bitch. With the name of Joy.

**Thanks for reading! ~ Lizzy and Mels**


	5. Couple names and Part 1

**Sorry i havent updated in so long! I needed some inspiration. Haha, anyways heres the story ;)Disclaimer- We don't own anything from HOA.**

Sofia POV

We walked into the hallway from the front door only to be greeted by Bella who immediately grabbed my arm and practically dragged me up the stairs before i got to say anything else to we got to our room Amber was there waiting for us and holding something in her hand. THE NOTE! Once Bella shut the door her and Amber screamed at the same time and starting pounding me with questions.

"What happened?"

"What did he say?"

"Are you guys going out?"

"You're name could be Jefia!" This caused both me and Bella to look at Amber.

"Hold on," I said stopping Amber from any further explaination,"not to be mean or anything Amber but why are you here?"

"Oh! Bella found this note on your bed and she didn't know how to react so she ran downstairs to find me since I'm the love doctor. And she told me about your crush and I thought I'd help!"

I turned to glare at my best friend. You're not supposed to tell someone you've just met that your best friend likes someone! She grinned sheepishly and put her hands up in defense.

"Don't be mad at her, I'm here to help! To help with what, you ask? What to say on dates, what to do on dates, where to go on dates, and my fav, hair, makeup and wardrobe for dates!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "That sounds great,Amber, but right now I need to apologize to him for Bells over here whisking me away," I said while leaving the room.

"But you haven't answered our questions yet!"Bella shouted.

"Later," I said from outside the door.

I scrambled down the stairs to see where Jerome went. I saw Alfie in the living room reading some book titled,"Alien Invasion: Who Knows When It Will Happen?".

"Hey Alfie, have you seen Jerome?"I asked.

"Why? Do you like him or something?"

I blushed and looked at my feet. "Just answer the question,will you?"

"He was headed down to our room. Downstairs 2nd door on the left. Oh and, Sofia? I know a crush when I see one." Alfie gave me a smile and a wink.

I blushed again and mumbled my thanks. I went downstairs to where the boys rooms are. I stood in front of his door, took a breath and knocked. After a brief wait the lock clicked and the door swung open. Jerome stood there staring at me and smiling like he was the happiest person alive. His smile distracted me for a second then i remembered why I came down here in the first place.

"Listen, Jerome, I'm really sorry about Bella whisking me away from you it's just.."

Jerome cut me off. "Don't worry about it, Fia. I don't mind. I know how best friends are sometimes,trust me. But you gotta love them right?" He joked.

I laughed and looked up at his face. His eyes were mesmerizing. The icy blue orbs caught my soft greenish blue ones.

""I guess I'll see you at dinner then," Jerome said, breaking the silence.

"And after," I reminded him.

"And after."

With that, I gave him a quick hug and headed back upstairs to my squealing friends. They opened their mouths to question me again but I stopped them and turned to Amber.

"What is Jefia?"

"Oh! I'm so glad you asked! It's you and Jerome's couple name!"

"Ok, then. Whatever you say Amber. Oh! Second, what does WWVBD mean?"

"When did you hear me say that?"

"Oh, yesterday, before you introduced yourself, you were going up the stairs muttering WWVBD and I was wondering what in the world does it mean?"

"What Would Victoria Beckham Do? Duh!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna start my homework, guys so if you want you can leave. You are definately welcome to stay, if you want to watch me do my math homework. I don't know about you Amber but I'm almost positive that Bella will leave. So if you need me I'll be up here."

"Ok!" Bells said, hyper as usual. "We'll be downstairs."

They left and closed the door behind them. I sat down at the desk that me and Bella share, grabbed my schoolbag, and took out my math book. Ugh.

Bella POV

I bounded down the stairs and went into the living room to find someone to talk to. I saw Fabian sitting in a chair staring intospace with some book in his lap. I plop myself onto the couch and turn myself so my feet were up against the back of the couch and my hair flowed to the floor. Yes, I usually sit upside down. It helps me think.

"Hi Fabian! Hows it going?" I say to him, snapping him out of his trance like state and causing him to jump.

"Oh, h-hi Bella," he stammered,"you scared me."

I laughed,"Obviously, you jumped 2 feet in the air! So what's up, Fabian?"

"Nothing really, just reading."

"Oh. What are you reading?"

"Some extra credit questions."

"Cool."

After ten minutes of the blood rushing to my brain while watching Fabian read his book, I sat up and faced him. His brow was furrowed in concentration and he tapped his pencil on the book, trying to think. He was so cute when he was focused, but even after five more minutes of waiting, he still hasn't looked at me. Not even a glance.

I sighed and said,"Fabian, do you want to do something with me on Friday night?" I said, being extremely strait forward as usual.

"YEAH! I mean uh sure whatever. Um, uh what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, after dinner maybe we could wander the campus, just get to know each other."

"Sure."

We both smiled and I was thrilled to finally be able to do something with him! Well, I just met him but, DON'T JUDGE! Anyway this is Part 1 of my plan to make Fabian less shy and maybe even go out with me!

Joy POV

Tonight is my revenge on Sofia. How dare she try to steal my man! Oh who cares? She'll be in her place soon enough. I finished my homework fast so I could figure out exactly what I would say and do tonight. Maybe I'll even have another plan ready to take her down with.

Dinner passed by fairly quick. Surprisingly, Jerome didn't fling his food at Alfie;even though he's so hot when he gets into food fights. Tonight, Amber's on dish duty and she practically BEGS the girls to help her. Usually, everyone caves and helps her. Even me. But not tonight;I have some business to take care of.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review! I love you all!**


	6. If Only Amber Washed the Dishes

**Hello people! I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you do- please review! Haha that ryhmed! And now on to the chapter! Yayy**

* * *

Joy POV

Since I over heard Sofia, Bella, and Amber in Sofia and Bella's room before, I'm assuming Amber will convince Jerome to help her with the dishes today, so she could get something out of him, and that's where I come in. And so that Sofia will come down, she has a stupid date with Jerome after dinner in the living room.

Amber POV

It's my turn to do the dishes today... Urgh! But at least I convinced Jerome to help me today, I could get something info on what happened on their date! Eeeeeep JEFIA!

" Hey Ambs." Joy said coming up to me

" Oh. Hey Joy" I said, we weren't really friends, but at least we're better friends then we were when Nina was still dating Fabian

" Ambs, before you beg anyone I'll do the dishes" she said

" why? " I ask confused

" Well, think of this as a peace offering! I just want to be friends!" she smiled

" Oh, that's nice of you. Ok" I smile, hey maybe we can be friends. And I deffinantly wasn't going to pass on someone doing my chores, I'll just get something out of Sofia.

" Yay! Well, talk to you later!" she smiled and went into the kitchen.

I think I'll go up to Sofia and Bella's room, Nina's probably doing homework so she won't have time to talk.

" Hey guys!" I exclaimed barging into their room

" Hi Amber!" Bella greeted me enthusiastically

" hey Ambs!" Sofia smiled

" Ooh I just got the best idea! We should have a sleep over on tomorrow!" I Exclaimed

" I can't come." Bella said while jumping up and down on her bed

" why not?" Sofia questioned

" I have a date" she said, continuously jumping on the bed

" Eeeeeep! With who?!" I asked

" Fabian!" Bella said while jumping

My brow furrowed. What about Fabina? Well when Nina and fabian broke up, AGAIN she told Fabian to move on and be happy. And she is dating someone named Alek,he's in house of Ra, and from what she told me she was very happy and said she just hopes Fabian could move on and also be happy... Ok! I support Fabella!

" that's great!" Sofia exclaimed hugging Bella, which was hard to do since she was still jumping on the bed, but she had a weird look in her eye.

" yea! I now support Fabella!" I smiled

" and speakings of dates! I have one with Jerome right now!" Sofia smiles getting up

" good luck" Bella says

"have fun!" I say

" kay. Thanks guys!" she said leaving

" Ok Bella! Time to talk date outfits!" I squealed

Joy POV

I walked in to see Jerome scrubbing the dishes. Perfect.

" hi Jerome " I smiled flirtatiously

" hey, where's amber? She asked me to help her" he said, his eyebrows knitting together. Oh he was just so hot, and he will be mine.

" really!? She asked me to help too! She tricked us! Oh well! I'll help you! You wash, I dry and put away!" I demanded

" uh, sure" he sighed we finished the dishes quickly and when we were done he said

" talk to you later joy" he said and went to sit on the living room couch.

I heard Sofia coming down the stairs and quickly sat on the couch.

" um, joy could you leave? I kinda- " I cut him off and kissed him, I saw Sofia out of the corner of my eye staring at us in pain, and then she stomped up the stairs,making Jerome pull away.

" Sofia wait! It isn't what it looks like!" he exclaimed

" no, it's exactly what it looks like" I yelled after her and laughed

" what the hell was that joy!?" he exclaimed

"Nothing, nothing at all" I smiled and walked away making sure to shake my butt.

Bella POV

I was currently wearing my favorite p.j.s which were yellow and white with a striped tank top with snoopy with and icecream cone 'saying chill out' and plain yellow short shorts. Me and amber were discussing possibly date outfits when Sofia came into our room with tear streaming down her face. She automatically ran into my arms and cried.

" what happened?" I questioned softly

" j-Jerome and joy were kissing !" she sobbed

" oh! Sofia! I should have warned you about him! But he just seemed to like you so much I thought he would hurt you! But I was wrong!" amber cried

" it's ok Sofi ! It's ok!" I cooed and put her in her bed. " Amber! Watch her i'll be right back!" I said going down stairs

I marched up to jeromes room and knocked, Alfie opened the door

" hey Bella! Wassup?" I just glared and pushed past him, to find jerome, sitting in his bed looking at the ceiling.

" you're a nub!" I screeched getting his attention " right now Sofia is up there crying her eyes out over you. She really liked you! Then there you go! Cheat on her with joy! What do you have to say for yourself!"

" is she ok?" he asked

" didn't I just say she was crying her eyes out" I flung my arms in the air

" I - I'm sorry!" he said

" well sorrys not good enough!" I said storming out, walking into something hard, and falling on my but

" Bella! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" someone asked lifting me up

" huh? Oh hi Fabian " I said

" are you ok? What are you doing down here?" he asked

" I'm fine, just mad. I was yelling at Jerome " I say

"how about you join me for a snack and we talk about it?" he asks nervously

" sure, I'm in need of something that involves sugar" I say tiredly walking into the kitchen

"um? Isn't sugar bad to eat at night? Won't it keep you up?" he asks

" yes it will, what are you gonna eat" I smile shoving a forkful of Trudy's chocolate dream cake into my mouth

" I was just gonna have some milk" he said

" cow juice" I mumble shoving another piece into my mouth

" so what did Jerome do?" he asks

" he broke Sofia's heart." I sigh and he looks into my eyes

" I would never do that" he whispers and leans down to brush his lips against mine, which gave my body a jolt of electricity. Weird.

I smile, pull away and whisper " good night Fabian, see you on our date tomorrow"

I walk into my room to find Sofia sleeping in her bed and amber half asleep in my bean bag. I shake her up and help her to her room.

" night Ambs" I smile

" night" she mumble sleepily


End file.
